The Perfect Element
by real time twins
Summary: Various drabbles focusing on LXLight LightXL . Drabble Two: Element of Surprise
1. Theatrical

**AN: **_It's Erin again. This will just be a collection of drabbles focused on LXLight or LightXL, whichever semeXuke dynamic that you prefer. This is mostly so I can try to get used to writing Death Note stuff...since writing it scares the crap out of me because DN is AMAZINGNESS! Anyway...I hope you enjoy this. It was written in class when I was bored._

_

* * *

_

**Drabble One**

L never told him. Theatrical elements were, of course, Light's specialty. He wasn't stupid either, and the risk was too high. If Light did know, he would ask questions which L hadn't bothered to answer to himself. No matter that Light would undoubtedly use the information against him. It simply didn't make sense, and he wouldn't face Light or admit anything until he understood it.

Maybe, if he knew why, he could tell. Maybe, if it wouldn't be vulnerability, he could tell. Maybe, if he wasn't L and Light was Kira, he could tell him.

But that would take the fun out of it.

"L?" Light's sleep-coated voice interrupted him, and he slowly looked up from the laptop. The younger man had fallen asleep in an awkward position on their bed, his back pressed against the headboard. Gingerly, he tilted his neck and winced. L waited for light to continue, his fingers no longer flying against the keyboard.

Light tossed him a glare, but it was a glare he had gotten used to. This happened every night—he'd be working, Light would fall asleep, wake up disgruntled, and force L to sleep. Or, make him shut off the laptop and pretend to sleep.

"Turn it off," Light grated.

Maybe it was the domesticity. L never thought he would enjoy such pointless habits, the comfortable air that fell between them.

"Light-kun, I have to—"

"No. You've worked enough," Light said, firmer. And then he turned off the laptop, dismissively, succinctly, and snatched it from his hands. His eyes fixed onto L again, telling him to sleep, to pretend to sleep. For Light's sake.

"Goodnight, Light-kun" he said, and promptly threw the sheets over himself and turned away. Light slipped under as well, facing away from him.

The night seemed longer without a computer to occupy his mind but eventually the tell-tale deep breathing filled the room. Now, while Light was asleep, was the perfect moment to add the tense, beautiful theatrical element. He should roll over and confess all his sins.

Except he didn't believe in sin. Not really.

So he didn't pres close to the murderous boy, didn't whisper in his ear. He didn't tell him he was in love.

He just shut his eyes and pretended to sleep, carefully ignoring the boy on the other end of the bed.


	2. Surprise

_AN:_ A drabble, loves. For those following MIDAS, we're working. Our net was down. Sorry loves.

This drabble is the element of Surprise.

* * *

_Drabble Two_

Light jumped in his chair, fingers halting in their constant typing and eyes widening sharply. He nearly cursed but settled for a boiling glance.

"Ryuuzaki. How many times do I have to—"

"Light-kun seemed much too morose. Perhaps he would like a piece of cake?" L offered. Light gritted his teeth. They'd covered the topic a thousand times—Light didn't like sweets. The more L offered, the more Light felt the seed of dislike sprouting, rooting, and flowering into hate.

"No thank you." L didn't move, his black eyes staring at Light until he fidgeted. At least he could be thankful that L had taken to only acting especially strange when the two were alone.

Quite smoothly, L said, "Light-kun is very predictable."

"Fuck you," he said, returning to the screen. He wasn't in the mood to play L's games, and he had a train of thought riding pleasantly along before L had hijacked and derailed it. He hated resorting to such callous, immature, inarticulate comebacks. With force, he shoved the other detective away.

"Again, predictable," L intoned as he spun away.

Light stopped typing and turn to L, his jaw twitching in restraint. His fists clenching.

"What would you like for me to do, Ryuuzaki?"

L looked at him, straight in the eyes, unmoving. It was unsettling.

"I don't know. Something unpredictable."

That was when Light had it—the one thing L wouldn't expect. The idea sent a pleasant tingle up his back, and it only intensified as he tugged L close. Close enough their noses almost collided. Their faces were brushing, he could smell L's breath pouring into his mouth. He could almost feel the other man's lips.

With a splat, the cake slammed squarely into L's face, sending him tumbling back and tugging Light with him off the chair. The older detective was still for a moment before wiping off the mess with a lazy hand. He looked, almost balefully, at Light.

"Well," was all he said.

Light considered himself the victor, cheerfully as L washed the cake off. Until L turned, face still dripping, and kissed him.

Light pointedly ignored L the next day.

"Predictable," L murmured after Light's father finally left. Light just rolled his eyes and tugged L down, giving him a kiss. Without any cakes being thrown.

"To balance it out," he commented. They both knew better.


End file.
